A Thorny Rose
by Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste
Summary: Rosalie is finally pregnant. Everyone is happy except for Emmett. Why? Because he knows the child isn't his! What will happen to this unborn child? And what of the father? All vampire except for Rosalie's lover. Please R&R!
1. A Thorn Dies

**Alright, Fanfic friends! I am George's friend Squeaky, a.k.a. Fred! I'm a bit new to this, but I'll try it out. Sorry it's such a short chapter, but hey, I will admit I am not quite as good as some of you authors out there! This is going to be a terrible story to handle, mostly because I've only read Twilight & New Moon. I do, however, have some friends who like to blurt about what has happened throughout the series, and I read a chapter or two of Breaking Dawn, so I know a couple of specifics. **

**Please R&R anyway!**

Alice's POV

Everyone always hated Rosalie. I was brilliant about it and never really blamed her, (so much for being modest) but hey, brilliance like that can only go so far with a hopeless person. Edward was thankful that Rosalie actually did something occasionally, but Bella will never forget how Rosalie reacted to Edward bringing home a human. We all knew it, even she, which probably just made her more sour. She was with Emmett-- but we're all vampires, we can't all have humans hanging off us, begging to be like Bella. Emmett was a place-holder. Not like Rosalie would ever have a chance at being in love with a human. She's just strictly on the veggie vampire rules.

The rules have actually been bent by one person in particular, but I thought Edward was sweet as far as Bella went. It's really too bad that Edward wasn't with Rosalie and Bella could've gotten Emmett, but hey. I was willing to help either one out. And Edward-- he really knows how to handle himself. Well-- no, I take that back. But in the certain circumstances, Edward did quite well. Besides, Bella loves him, right? Right.

You could say the transformation was, and now the living is, hard for all of us. But two of us are great, and the other has an excuse-- he's newer at this. But Rosalie? She's just too darn sour with the humans. She won't tolerate them in the house. She's a bit better with Bella a vampire, but she just thinks it's horrid the line of events that came from the human. I mean, so many things, one after another! And all of us nearly being killed at one point or another.

Which made it a surprise when she brought home a human.


	2. The Rose Gardener

**Thank you George for your review! The rest of these peeps on Fanfiction just don't know how to find the good stories! If so, you don't know how to read and review! (There's a grey rectangle at the bottom of the screen that says Review in green. Click it, type away, and send it on). Then again it's only been up a couple of hours from when I wrote this, so. I am selfish ;). Anyway, R&R!!!**

Chapter 2: The Rose Gardener

Emmett's POV:

It was Monday, as I recall. Rosalie told me she was going out to meet a friend. She would be back before school the next day. Even though we lived out in the middle of nowhere, the family still agreed that our relationship should play out, in case someone had happened to be there, we had had practice. She gave me a kiss before I could wonder who the friend was, and ran like a blur. I would have followed, but I would wait until later to ask. I don't think her friend really needed Rosalie fired up. No one really does...

Like Alice said, I am simply a placeholder, so the humans are jumping up on us if they aren't afraid, like Bella. That's really rare, but you know, a precaution isn't all that bad of an idea. In this way, I shouldn't've been all that surprised if Rosalie actually decided to fall in love with someone else. But -- Rosalie! It was Rosalie!

When I came home from hunting that day (good thing I had been hunting... and Jasper, too, for that matter), there was a scent of human in the air. I rushed toward it, and told Jasper to stay outside for a bit. There was Rosalie, with a boy. They were on the couch in the living room. Snuggled up, together. Did Rosalie notice how dangerous that was? He looked like a nice boy, I suppose... He had blond hair, green eyes. He had a brilliant tan. Basically everything a girl might want from a guy. But what was his personality? Did he know what he was doing? Had he discovered us yet? It did take Bella a bit of time...

"Oh, Rosalie, really..." the boy was taking her in. "Rose... mmm." His eyes were a tad glazed over, like he had never seen anyone like her. Like she was a little too close, but he didn't mind.

Neither of them had noticed me. They were being lovebirds. I would have thought Rosalie would have known better... I would have thought she had some of her senses were alert, other than on this human!

"Rosalie?"

She started, and looked at me. Then she got up, quite quickly. The boy looked more startled.

"Rose, who is this?" he asked.

"A... friend of my sister's. He's... leaving."

I glared at Rosalie.

"Who am I?" I said. "No, who is he?"

"He's my friend. Oh, by the way, you should get Dr. Carlisle to check your ears. I said you were leaving." Rosalie glared back. The boy on the couch looked a bit disturbed at his girlfriend's transformation.

And so I left.


	3. A Black Night

Chapter 3: A Black Night

**Edward's POV**

The fates came together and had a meeting to make a plot to destroy the Cullen house over these past 3 or so years. I just thought it wouldn't go any farther.... but heck, that was before Emmett comes walking strongly and quite fiercely up to me Monday night. He looked like he had something on his mind. Gosh, that's an understatement. He looked mad. Like he was trying to hold it all in, but then he saw me and he was begging me to let him let it out. And let me tell you-- Emmett doesn't beg much.

"Hey, Emmett."

Emmett glared at me.

"What, I said hey." Then I probed his thoughts. So stupid of me not to do that first, but I was distracted with everything else... and I try not to probe my brother's thoughts. He was angry. At-- Rosalie.

"Emmett?"

This time he growled, but he spilled, too.

"Rosalie," he said. If it were possible, he looked ever madder.

"What about Rosalie, Emmett? You know you two can't break up-- it could blow our cover again," I wasn't exactly one to be talking, but then again it wasn't really all my fault there were an odd number of vampires in our family. Emmett knew this-- he was a good kid.

"Have you not smelled it yourself?"

It seemed I hadn't been paying attention to anything lately.

"No. What was I supposed to be smelling?"

"Take a sniff. Or, go take a look in the living room. Whichever."

I took in the air. I let my senses roam. Then I caught it, and opened my eyes.

"Rose."

Then I ran. I had to be careful and actually breathe when I was in the living room, and not run too fast. But-- there he was. I had no precaution now. I probed for Rosalie. I found her mind in the midst of Emmett's fury that was floating around, and saw many things. Then she closed her mind. She must have been working at that. She thought of nothing. I couldn't tell anything. Who this boy was, or why he was there.

"Rose?"

She looked up from the boy, who looked quite irked.

"Not you too, Edward."

She looked fierce, like she would love to burn me to smithereens with just her eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked. I didn't think there should be much harm to asked who was living in our own home. Yet Rosalie glared even harder. In her mind I must have been ashes by then. She was silent. Then, the boy spoke up.

"Rose? All these men, really? I trusted you when you said--"

"This, Todd, is my brother, Edward. He is leaving also," Rosalie said quietly. "No, actually, we're leaving, since no one wants to let us alone."

Then she nodded to Todd, who got up and followed her out to the car. I tried one more probe, but I couldn't find anything. The same dark blackness. After she was gone, I went back to Emmett.

"Why are you so upset?" I asked. Unfortunately, I thought better of it _after_ I had asked. Don't you hate it when you do that?

Emmett went out the door, a blur. The door slammed, and when I looked out the window, he was already long gone.


	4. The Rose Unguarded

**Okay, guys, I have heard from George (have you noticed she's the leader of this page, so she gets to post?) Anyway, I have heard from George that I've got a Story Alert on my story, thank you to who ever cares enough to do that for me! I have also gotten another review from someone other than the poster! Thank you thank you! Now, this chapter, I don't think is so good, but hey. I do my best.  
**  
**Rosalie's POV:**

What a bunch of idiots. Emmett had half of an excuse. But Edward? Sticking his stupid mind probe out to _me?_ I helped him! And so of course now Todd thinks I'm a liar. After Edward forced me to leave, and I was in the car, driving what Todd thought was dangerously fast ("Aren't you a man, Todd?") Todd said, "Why should I believe that you're single? It seems to me you got quite a variety there."

"Todd," I said. I was being careful, trying to let off my steam, and not blow up on my one chance at real romance. "They are just brothers. Well."

I remembered that I had told him Emmett wasn't my brother because I needed a better excuse. "Well, Emmett's not my brother, but he's like a brother. He's around quite a lot. But, Todd. None of them are quite like you."

Which was true. He was human. They were vampires that I had grown tired of over the decades. Seeing as how the rest of the Cullen family really did seem like brothers... how was I supposed to get romantic with anyone? I mean, the rest of the vampires in the world were... actually vampires! How are you supposed to get along with tricksters, liars, and cruel vampires who _forget_ that they used to be humans!

Todd gave me a look. He appeared to be questioning me. "Rose... I love you, but how can I if--"

"Todd, stop!" I felt like a little kid, talking to him like that. I slowed down. "Todd, you have to trust me, too. I love you, but you have to trust me on that."

"If they're like brothers, why do you treat them like you did?" Todd asked.

What in the world? What was Todd playing at? Maybe I picked the wrong guy to be romantic with. Then again, of course I chose the wrong guy to be romantic with-- it was supposed to be Emmett! So I asked, "Todd, did you ever have any siblings?"

"No."

"That's what I figured," I said. "If you had a brother, Todd, who annoyed you every day just because you were there, and occasionally hated you because you... ah."

How do you tell a human that you hated humans? Especially one you're being romantic with? Or trying to be?

"What, Rose?" Todd was intrigued by me. Intrigued. Maybe I will try a different guy... alas. "What is it? Why-- why would they ever hate someone as nice as you?"

I decided to go in on a different angle. "I, personally, think that they're just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Todd, would it be too bad to say that I'm done talking about my brothers?" At this point I pulled off the road at a park. "Let's go take a walk. I'm sure we can sort things out later. Let's... go have some fun."

Then I gave Todd an encouraging hug. Which he shouldn't've needed. I need to improve how much I need to encourage my boyfriend. I mean, aren't they supposed to be more manly? Yet, I gave him a stronger hug, and hopped out of the car.

"Aren't you coming, dear?" I called. "I wasn't kidding, let's go have some fun!"

This all just goes to show to you all out there, I do have a heart. It's growing on me. I need to fix that too...

**Okay, Freddo fans, next chapter will be a different POV, here's hoping Rose does fix her too soft heart... I mean, the world must be going crazy if Rosalie is really getting that soft! And what of Emmett? Will he be crushed? Everyone hated Rosalie, so why shoud it bother him if they break up? He might get the thorns dropped by the rose... poor Emmett! Keep up the reviews, and I'll update and tell you more!!**


	5. Rosalie's Thorns

**Hullo Fanfic friends. I can't remember if I sent Georgie a Chapter 5, but I don't think I did. So, there should only be one Chapter 5. If not, so sorry, tell me which one you like better and which one I should go off of. Okay, now that I've gotten you good and confused, here goes:**

Chapter 5: Rosalie's Thorns

Emmett's POV

I'm crushed.

By none other than Rosalie.

She's actually rather crushing.

But this time she crushed me... not by being angry-- we had gotten used to be crushed by her anger. Just... Rosalie! That seems to be all I can say. I never thought that Rosalie would ever do anything like that at all... I wasn't mad at her for getting another guy when she was supposedly with me... I was worried about her. What had gotten into her? Didn't she know that it wasn't very good for us vampires to be associating with humans? Bella had jumped up and grabbed Edward, but Rose?

What I needed most was an explanation. Why had Rosalie done this? I thought it was to spite us. But there was no reason to do what she did. To spite us, she would more likely eat a human than go out with one. Since there was no good explanation to come up with, I seeked one out. I entered Rosalie and my room carefully, just in case she had brought the boy home again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rosalie?"

I heard nothing from her.

"Rose."

It was strong. I fought the urge to go and shake her.

"Rose, tell me. Who is he."

It was nearly a command, not a question. She finally turned around, giving me an icy stare. I knew it woudl be worthless to try and make her calm down and answer my question. So I fired away.

"Rosalie! Please, just tell me, why was he here? Why were you even that close to a human?" I burst out. "Why would you ever have any motive at all to do that? I mean, Rosalie--"

"Emmett." She spoke.

"What, Rose," I said, tiredly. "Do you have an explanation?"

"Yes," she said. It was unexpected for me. "I do have one. Just shut up a moment."

And so what choice did I have?

"Emmett, am I not allowed to fall in love?"

"Well, no, not really--"

"And why not?"

I began to pour out that it could be really dangerous and you could accidentally kill Todd and what have you. I began to tell her all about how didn't Bella nearly get killed upon several, several occasions, and didn't she manage to become a vampire? We don't want more vampires to worry about! When, of course, Rosalie doesn't let me finish my explanation.

"Emmett, really."

"What, aren't they all true?"

"No."

So much for that.

**Okay guys, I promise the next one's going to be better! If it's not, then just, hey, REVIEW, and I'll get to fixing it. Thanks!**


	6. Seeing for Better or for Worse

Chapter 6: Seeing for Better or for Worse

Alice's POV

One Month Later

After Todd, who left Rosalie a couple days after the whole Emmett thing, Rosalie went through about 5 more in a total of two weeks. I was beginning to get worried-- why had Rosalie had a change of heart? I guess we would never really find out. All we knew was that it had happened.

The bad side to Rosalie's change was that all us Cullens felt just a bit left out. Whenever she came home from a party with her latest guy, she was still as surely as when she left. I figured (and maybe saw a couple shadows in my visions) that her surliness hadn't all gone away when she went to see her guys, because she was going through the poor men so fast, and couldn't get one to stay.

Emmett has been complaining that vampires really shouldn't go on dates with humans, and the rest of us agree, but we also know that it really is her own choice. She's said (after much discussion and rage of 'betrayal' and 'distrust') that she will try not to betray the vampires to the world. Emmett still is in disbelief and rage (geez, I thought he could get a grip on himself!) and said that trying is not enough, she should quit, but none of us are really listening to Emmett anymore... perhaps it will get better, I can only hope. Alas, hope won't be enough, with what I have seen coming.

It has been a month since Rosalie had brought home Todd. In those first two weeks, like I said, it was guy after guy. None of them stayed very long, which was probably brought on by Rosalie's surliness if she got any hint of angry. Then there was one boy. His name was Jacob, but he was not your famous werewolf. His name was just Jacob, a random guy Rosalie picked up at school. The first time I met him was a week ago. Just a week-- and he seemed nice, sort of shy around us, like the rest (yes, all of them are afraid of what they don't know...). And then I had a vision.

I was thinking of Rosalie, as usual. She's quite the entertainment if you've lived as many decades as I. And then I had it. It was of Todd, standing next to Rosalie, with-- oh, gosh-- a baby in their arms. I mean, both of them had a baby in their arms. Two...

**Alright! I made it through another chapter! At this point I might like actually have to take a break and read the last two books in the series so I can get a jest of what I'm actually attempting to write about, but I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Thanks, guys! R & R, thanks!**

**~Freddo**


	7. The Agony of the Unwanted

**Hullo Fanfic friends! Guys, keep reviewing, will you?? I would really like to get more reviews... But there, I sound like a whiner, which really, I'm trying not to be, anyway, here's my next chapter, guys, R&R!**

Chapter 7: The Agony of the Unwanted

Rosalie's POV

It's been a month since Emmett bugged me. He's bugged me since that first time, but now he knows there's no going back for me. I'm done with being bored with him. Mostly it was so I could quit making love with him. I mean, there is no fun in doing it with one person that you didn't choose yourself, if you live forever! I know I'm supposedly married to him, but he is a place holder! I want a real marriage, or at least a real relationship, not some fake excuse!

Anyway, last night I went on a date with Jacob. We were going to some schoolmates' party, where there would probably be beer and food, and I would have to politely refuse it. Jacob would probably refuse the beer, but I was wondering why he was going to a high school party if they're going to serve beer... sigh. I am several decades older than anyone at that party yet it's still not legal for me to drink beer. I don't even know if I myself am legal, but let's not worry about that right now.

As we walked into the house of whatever kid felt like being illegal that night, I felt a wave of something I didn't recognize. It was in my mind, and my ever-so-sharp vampire senses didn't quite feel like they were supposed to. I mildly chatted with a few of the other couples and girls at the party, just to pass the time. I don't really chat at school, but with the whole dating thing, it seemed necessary because of all the places the guys took me. I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on, just answered questions and so forth. I was too busy trying to figure out what was wrong with me!

"Honey?" I loved how Jacob was so smooth when he talked, and really cared about me sometimes...

"Yes, Jake?" I came to the surface of my problem-bubble to talk to him.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked me with a serious expression on his face. Geez, was it showing that bad? "You seem kinda-- out of it tonight, Rose, girl. You want to call it a night?"

I wanted to say I was fine. I was a vampire after all-- I could stay up all night and all through the next day, the next millennium without ever sleeping a wink. But I wanted to get to the bottom of why I my muscles were beginning to not move as quickly and why my eyes felt heavy. I thought I was coming down with some newborn vampire disease. So I said, "Oh, would you do that for me, Jake? I am feeling a bit put out. Let's just go home. We can always party to our own tune later, right, honey?"

"That's right, baby, let's go home, Rose," he said.

I love that guy. So flexible with whatever you feel like doing... which didn't really matter, seeming as how it was hard to damage me if he felt like doing something dangerous, and hard to fall asleep if he wanted to stay up late. We said our goodbyes and headed out the door to my car. I drove (under the speed limit, which is irksome to do, but for him, you know) Jacob home first and then went to the house. When I came in, Edward and Bella looked up from the piano that he was trying to teach her to play.

"You good, Rose? You're home early," Bella commented.

"Would you guys believe me if I told you I didn't feel like... a vampire anymore?" I asked, unsure of whether I should tell them.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Edward said. "How could that be?"

Finally I found the word I had been searching for all night long. I told him, "Edward, I-- I feel tired, Ed. I've been slow. If I raced you now, I would only get to the door before you were down the driveway. Hey, since Emmett is probably really grouchy in what used to be our room, can I use your bed, Edward? I'm just, so tired!"

"Sure?" Edward sounded confused, and I didn't blame him. I couldn't feel him probing my mind, but I was sure he was. I had turned to go up the stairs, but then I turned back. "Edward?" I asked.

"What, Rose?" he seemed a bit annoyed at this point for me interrupting his piano lessons.

"Can you see what I'm thinking?" I asked. "I can't-- I can't put up my barrier anymore like I used to. I worked really hard on that barrier, but I can't put it up. And I can't sense you there, either, like I could."

"Well," Edward was a bit ashamed to mention he had been overlooking my terror. "Yeah? I'm sorry. I just-- since you put up that barrier I've always tried to peck at you, just to see if that day was the day I'd break through it. But yeah, I did. And oh," he said, before I could get up the stairs again. "Carlisle is in his room with Esme, if you wanted to see him before you, ah, went to bed."

"Thanks, Edward."

I turned and headed, finally, up the stairs.

**Whew! Long chapter! I hope you liked it! Personally I thought it wasn't all that bad, but you guys, you are the ones that need to tell me what you think about my story! Review review review! Thanks guys!**

**Freddo (aka =3)**


	8. Revisiting 'The Shadow Lands'

**Ah, this is a late night, but, if you guys review it'll be worth all the while! Thanks guys!**

Chapter 8: Revisiting 'The Shadow Lands'

Carlisle's POV

Esme and I always talk about our day at the end of it, even if our days don't really end, we just all come home to act like we're sleeping. We really stay up all night. Why would we ever want to waste the glorious time we have, even if we live forever? Who knows when the Volturi might just decide that you have ticked them off in some way? I was just getting to telling Esme about one patient in particular who was 21 and would not get a shot. He refused, point blank, I was telling Esme. So childish of him-- and then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in, Rosalie, dear," Esme said. She could tell by how her knock sounded and from listening very keenly to the conversation downstairs that Rosalie would be up. I know I have keen hearing too, but I'm always amazed that Esme can listen to my conversation and the kids' downstairs... ah well.

Rosalie came into the room. She looked very different, and I could understand that. Esme had told me Rosalie felt tired, which I would have to look further into. I asked Rosalie what was the matter, as if I hadn't been informed already.

"Well," she said. "I was... at the party, with Jacob."

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"And... I felt, weird, and my senses weren't right. They still aren't," she explained. "I.. I got home, and I remembered... from when I was human, and from the humans around me... I'm... tired. How can that be?"

Rosalie sounded really distressed. I believed her. But how do you tell her... how do you tell her you don't know what could possibly be wrong? But I was a doctor. I could tell her hypotheses.

"Well, Rosalie..." she looked up at me, eager. "It could be many things... but, you are a vampire. I cannot truly say what has happened to you. Has anything else happened?"

"No." She said it with a very straight face. Should I believe that part?

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" I asked.

"I--" Another look appeared on Rosalie's face. "I... I think... I'm remember other things, that I should have noticed, but didn't... I got a couple cramps... and... I... ah... I don't know anything, oh... crap..."

Rosalie ran out of the room, to the dusty bathroom we kept in case of human company. I heard retching from the room. No flushing, because I suppose Rosalie didn't actually have anything in her stomach. Then I heard footsteps down the hall to Edward's room, followed by a soft flump of Rosalie falling to the bed.

"She's asleep," Esme said. I agreed. We both heard her soft breathing from Edward's room. Then, after telling Esme my one and only hypothesis for the moment, I went back to telling her of my one stubborn patient of the afternoon, who, by the way, finally got a shot after much conversation and weighing in what would happen if he actually got the disease. He was quite scared enough to sit still (with, might I say, tears in his eyes) while the nurse put the needle in his arm. All's well that ends well, right? I am sad to say this might not end well for Rosalie.


	9. Worthless Thorns

Chapter 9: Worthless Thorns

Rosalie's POV

My first conscious thought that morning was, 'Who turned out the lights?' I opened my eyes, to find myself still in Edward's bed. There was light shining through the window, though, so I must have slept a while... I was just getting up and going to go find Carlisle to see if he had any reasoning when the nausea from last night hit me again. Last night I was surprised I made it to the bathroom, that a response for something like throwing up would still be that-- that I would remember something like it.

Well, like last night, it didn't matter if I got to the toilet, because there hasn't been anything in my stomach for too many decades. So I sat there, on the floor, in the bathroom, wondering what in the world could be wrong with me. And then my stomach growled.

"No, not you too!"

"What?"

I was caught off guard and looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"Why not me? This is my bathroom, too, Rosalie."

"Ahhh... I wasn't talking to you... just me... everything is screwing up!" I complained. It's not like me to complain, I just get mad at people, but I don't get mad at myself, it's not good for my self-esteem.

"Edward," I said. "I'm hungry. I mean, what's up with that?"

Edward looked a bit bewildered by my state.

"Say," I continued on, despite his bewilderment. "Is there, ah, any food in the house? I feel like I could eat anything..."

"Let's take you downstairs, Rose, and you can eat something," Edward said. I could tell he was being careful with me, seeing as how when he found me I was on his bathroom floor looking pitiful. "You can walk alright?"

"Yes. I'm not actually as pitiful as I look... I'm just..."

"Pitiful."

"Edward! Really! I'm sick here and you're not helping my self-esteem upon the whole situation!" Edward was going to get it when I wasn't sick any more... I couldn't take any more of this, so I got up quickly to head downstairs, but I turned back to the toilet, even though I already knew nothing was coming up, and retched. I fell back to the floor, gasping.

Edward looked at me again, but before I knew it he had picked me up and was racing down the hall and downstairs to the kitchen. I felt another wave of nausea roll over me from the ride down, but I only felt it to my stomach. Perhaps I could get better at this... I had to if I was going to put food in my stomach.

"Carlisle has gone for the day," Edward said. He was in the pantry (what small one we had) digging for the canned soup. "You won't be able to talk to him until late, and then you will be in bed. Esme's gone to work, too.

"Bella!" he called out to her. "Come make this soup, will you?"

Edward had succeeded in finding the can of soup, but now was looking at the stove awkwardly. None of us, save Bella can really cook at all. Esme tries and does a fine job but she doesn't really know how to make adjustments and make it taste more appealing than just a recipe, since all the food tastes... dusty. It does to Bella, too now, but she remembers how to do things so they taste alright.

Bella came into the kitchen.

"Alright, Edward," she said. "But wh--"

Then she saw me. She said very quickly, "Oh," and went back to making the soup. I tried to stand up, and got that sick feeling again, but I was alright. I walked carefully to the stove, where Bella was adding water to the pan.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Rose."

"Could you, ah, teach me how?" I was ashamed but I thought it might be true. "I might have to, do this again."

So I stood there while Bella explained that the directions were on the side of the box, but they didn't say that the soup really needed salt and parmesan cheese to make it taste good. She said, "You just shake a bit of salt in, and grate in the parmesan cheese when the soup is done."

The only flaw to this theory was that the only parmesan in the house had turned blue and was no good. Oh well, we said. It tasted good anyway. This surprised me. I hadn't tasted things in decades. I was in heaven. I could taste chocolate! I could taste candies and sweets and sugar and all the delicacies of the world with my new (unfortunately human) skills!

An hour after I had eaten, Alice comes up to me. I didn't even think she was home, for some reason. But she was, and she handed me a box.

"Carlisle wants you to try this. Out of curiosity, I want you to, also."

I looked at the box. It read, 'Pregnancy Test.' I looked back up at Alice.

"No way!" I said. I wasn't doing it. Heck, I couldn't. Vampires don't have a... dang. My system was back in full swing... I could. But there was another option that I liked better. "Couldn't you... see it?"

"No." Alice seemed confident in not having seen anything. Maybe that meant I really did have a disease... crap. I took the box.

"For Carlisle."

***************************************************************************************************

6 minutes later I was on the bathroom floor again, using yet another new human skill. I was crying, and my tears were down my face and I was wet, everywhere. In my hand was 'the stick' and it had two little, innocent looking pink lines on it. I was having a baby.

**Muhaha! I have got Rosalie good and surprised, no? I hope you liked the chapter, again nice and long but I thought it was alright. I had to cram all of that into one chapter. Reviews, people, I gotta tell you about reviews. We're on Chapter 9 with a measly 12 reviews! There's at least 5 people who've commented once, if all of you are still reading, that should figure out 5*(I'll cut slack), 5 times 7 is 35! We're not even half-way, guys, so R&R. Thanks! ~Freddo**


	10. Taking it All Away

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and for taking time to look at my story, guys! I'm sorry for the nagging! (But hey, I don't **_**mind**_** reviews… :D) Hope you like this next segment of ****A Thorny Rose****! Luv ya ~Freddo.**

2 months later  
Rosalie's POV:

It has been 2 whole months, and I still hadn't told Jacob that he had a child. I would've had to tell him eventually... But I could prevent him ever knowing.

"Baby," he said that day. As always, his dark hair was in waves, and his tan skin was smooth. His arms and will were strong, and his heart—beautiful. I kept taking him in. How could I have ever doubted Edward when he brought Bella home? Why have I been missing out all these decades? I need a true love! And here he was… but alas, I could not have him.

"Yes, honey?" I replied.

"You putting on weight, sugar?" he said. "Not that it matters. I love you, baby."

He planted a loving and comforting kiss on my cheek, and took me in his arms. I knew he would always love me. I could just tell… he would never leave me. How could I ever betray my love?

"I--" I paused. Should I tell him? It might make things better, or worse. I decided to tell the truth.

"Yeah, honey, I guess I am getting heavier," I said. It was, after all, the truth. I didn't like not telling him the entire thing… but it was necessary. "Honey, I've got to ask you something."

"Anything, baby. Anything," he told me, kissing me forehead and neck some more. Then he sighed. "Oh, Rosalie, baby…"

"I-- Baby, will you remember one thing, if it's the only thing you remember?" I wanted to be sure.

"Of course, Rosalie, sugar. Anything for you, baby." Jacob paused in his kissing, and looked up at me with his hazel eyes I loved so much. They stared, questioning.

"I love you, honey."

He laughed, and started kissing me, on the lips this time, which is actually no good when you're trying to give someone a talking to. He finally pulled away, eyes sparkling.

"Jacob… I… I really do love you, honey," I encouraged. "I don't know if I could live without you."

It was true… but I would be testing myself. I had to live for the baby, anyhow. Maybe one day… if the baby was normal enough, I could send her back to her father… but her father wasn't ready for a baby, either. By then… he wouldn't want her or me anymore.

"Oh, Rosalie," he said. "What would I do without _you_? You are my entire day, love."

This was going in the wrong direction.

"I have to go, honey," I said. "Remember, baby. I love you, so much. Remember!"

Jacob only smiled, his eyes twinkling and sparkling again. He tried to put on a sad puppy face, and gave me one last kiss on my forehead before I went outside to my car. I waved, and did my best to smile. I was happy—but not for long.

I was lost in myself.

And he had no idea...

I would never see him again.


	11. Tears and Trouble

Emmett's POV

When Rosalie returned home, she was crying. She was running, still blurry with her swift pace, but I could hear the sob echo through the stairway as she dashed up them. I followed up the stairs to see her tossing everything she owned into a suitcase and then, her angry tears still flowing, trying to use her foot to cram it all in and zip it up.

"Whoa!" I said.

"Go away!" she cried. "Just go away! I don't want you!"

I never said I wanted to help her, did I? Ah, but there are women for you... I was about to leave, me being a bit of a dimwit-- but I wasn't that dim. I turned around.

"Rose--"

"NO."

"Where in the world are you going?" I asked. "And did Jacob-- did he do something to you, Rose?"

"You-- geez, Emmett." Rosalie sat down. "I-- I'm going to Alaska. I'm going to be there until... at least until the baby comes."

I felt a monster roar in my soul at the mention of the baby that wasn't mine. I tried to quench it, saying to Rosalie, "But why?"

"Surely you know!" she said, beginning to cry again. "I-- the baby might not be anywhere close to normal, Emmett! I can't let Jacob go through that!"

"And so you're running away?"

"Yes."

"But-- Rosalie, you can't just run off like that!" I told her sharply. Not like saying it sharply makes a difference.

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened to Bella when Edward ran away?"

"Of course," she said, as if none of that mattered. "This is different."

"But you- you--" I was at a loss for words. "Rosalie, this boy loves you! How much does he love you, Rose?"

"He will get along. Besides," she said, "I may come back, if the baby is normal enough."

"And what will you tell him?!" Rosalie's whole bizarre plan was running through my head and none of it sounded good at all.

"The truth."

"Yes, but... wait." I paused, deep breaths. "How much of the truth? He's bound to notice sometime that he's getting older and you're not."

"I... " Rosalie finally wound down too. "I-- I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, dear Emmett."

She looked into my eyes and I saw that 'dear' meant nothing but poetry. Cruel, cruel poetry. I had mostly gotten over the fact that she wasn't coming back to me... but how does one get over it when the woman who you have gotten married to nine times suddenly starts going out with none other than who she has hated? How do you cope?

I didn't like how her situation was shaping up. She could never tell the truth, not if we didn't want another vampire on our hands! Besides, we didn't need humans hanging onto us if they're not dead yet... all of us were very nearly dead before we got... changed. I spoke to Rosalie once more.

"I am coming with you."

"No. Definitely not."

"How can you make me? You cannot hide from me, Rosalie."

"Emmett," she said, pausing in her teary-eyed fight with the suitcase. "If anything, please stay here _for me_. I-- Emmett, it wouldn't be very good if I did manage to come back, and Jacob finds out I've been in Alaska with _you_. That is not what I need right now. Or, if he comes here, to find that you _and_ I are gone. Emmett-- "

Rosalie broke off, and looked into my eyes. I was hopeful for a moment, but then she said simply, "Please, no," and resumed her fight with the suitcase. I walked to the closet and pulled out another suitcase.

"Use both-- less fight," I explained. Rosalie glared at me, and I turned and left her to her own battles.

**There you guys, Chapter 11. I'm sorry you had to wait so long—I was having a bit of writer's block. Review, review, and tell me what you guys are thinking about how it's all shaping up! Thanks! Oh, and BTW, tell me your opinions upon Jacob, who, also BTW, I need to put in an author's note because I want to **_**make sure**_** that you **_**all know**_** that this is not the famous werewolf Jacob! This is an ordinary human boy who accidentally was in the wrong town at the wrong time!**

**~Squeaks**


	12. Unexpected

Rosalie's POV

I barely registered what I was doing as my vision blurred from the tears. I took a few pieces of clothing out of the suitcase I was trying to jam full and threw them back into the dresser. Then I zipped the suitcase shut. I grabbed my purse and car keys, making sure I had my wallet and debit card in the purse, and flew down the stairs. I hurried through the house to the garage and put the key into the ignition of my car. When it started I put my foot down, and wasted no time in leaving the small town of Forks for an airport.

I reached the airport with time to spare before the next flight to Alaska-- it would be at 9:30 tonight. I could wait. I took out my book of crossword puzzles that the humans found so entertaining. To me, it was simply passing time to recall the various facts and write them in the rows and columns of squares. The time passed quickly, when, to my horror, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up, expecting a Cullen, or worse, Jacob, if they had tipped him off. I let out a breath when I realized it was only an airport worker.

"Ma'am," he said. "Are you hungry? You have been sitting for a very long time, ma'am."

"No, thank you," I replied, relieved that it was none of the ones I feared. I was hungry, but I was going to get something on the plane... I looked at the time. 9:10. They should start boarding soon.

"All first class and Elite Club passengers, please board now," the lady called. I got up, holding my suitcase, and began to walk toward the plane, when I smelled something, beneath the smell of all the humans... it was another vampire... I took a deep breath-- it was a Cullen! I walked faster toward the plane... they could not make me stay! Then I felt a hand on my arm, and the smell of Edward. On my other side was Alice, and I was sure the others were here too. I turned. All of them were hidden somewhere in the crowd... except

"Carlisle. Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He is with Jacob," Edward answered. Alice answered my second question before it was out.

"Jacob has... had an accident. You must come back."

"With Carlisle there, and all of his experience, Jacob will recover," I said. I turned back toward the gate and began to walk.

"He wants you!" Alice said.

"Look-- Rosalie!" Edward said.

"What? He will be fine!" I retorted forcefully. Lot of good it did me...

"But what if he won't?" Edward said. "What if he could die, Rosalie? He would want you by his side! He would want you! And the fact that he is having a child? Even better to know that he is living on in someone!"

"But he won't die, Edward!" I said. "Don't you get it, Carlisle has enough experience that Jacob won't be killed!"

"So you say."

I turned to Alice.

"Wha--" I remembered. "Is-- Is he going to die?"

"I will not reveal the future, I will only advise you to do as we ask," Alice answered. "Come with us, Rosalie."

Now I was afraid, and I followed Alice like a lost puppy, Emmett emerging and picking up my suitcase, and Jasper following Alice. Esme came and draped an arm over my shoulder.

And we went to the hospital.

**Surprise, everyone! Will our beloved human die? Or will he live? Only you might decide… hmm… how about Reviews! Tell me what should happen to our human friend! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys! Next one should be up soon! Thanks!**

**~Squeaky **

**(A.K.A. Fred)**


	13. Heck Once More

**Alright guys… I hope you like this chapter… I tried to make it long enough to seem chapter-ish, but I always fail on that part. Hmm… at the top of your page, you can click the 3/4ths button, it'll make it longer! Ha! Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter!**

Rosalie's POV

My mind floated off like a ghost while the other Cullens guided me toward my car. They put me in the passenger's seat and Emmett got in to drive. My mind came back a bit.

"No," I said.

Emmett looked surprised.

"Esme, or Alice," I said. He looked at me for a few moments, but then got out and ran over to Esme. I heard footsteps, and Esme peeked down into the car.

"Are you alright, Rose?" she asked. What a stupid question. Am I alright? Yeah, sure, my boyfriend is dying, and I am pregnant-- and I am a vampire to boot... Esme handed me a bottle.

"Drink this. Everyone is, since we're going to the hospital."

I tasted the animal blood on my tongue.

"Thank you."

^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^ ^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^ ^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^ ^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^ ^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^ ^__^__^__^__^__^__^__^

We got to the hospital late, definitely after visiting hours. Esme and I got out of the car. She turned back to Edward, Alice, Emmett and Bella.

"You guys ought to stay out here, if you don't have to go in," she said. "I'll be back."

I continued to follow Esme like a lost puppy.

"Esme..."

"Yes, dear?"

"How... how serious was it?" I asked, gently. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Oh, darling... I-- I hesitated going and getting you back. You... you might not ever want him again... he... he was a handsome boy..." I rounded on Esme.

"What do you mean, was a handsome boy!?" I was furious. They were not telling me anything.

"Shh…" Esme had a motherly look on her face. I just didn't feel like being daughterly. "We're almost there... you'll see..."

"Jacob Wills?" she asked the lady at the front desk. The lady looked up.

"Visiting hours are over, ma'am. Please come back at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning," she said in a bored kind of voice.

"My husband works here, dear. I just want to check on him... he has called me?" Esme worked around her. "He is working with Jacob Wills tonight, ma'am. May I have the room number?"

"Alright... don't come running to me when you see this Jacob character," the woman said. I nearly strangled her. Will power, Rosalie. You need to see Jacob-- will power. "I saw him come in... quite a mess. If I didn't deal with this every day, I don't know what I would be doing right now... probably gone home to cower."

I was sure I could handle it. I drank blood... that was much more than this woman had ever imagined. Esme reminded the woman, "Room number ma'am?"

"Ah, yes... so sorry. Should be... 215. Up the elevator, 3rd door to your right. Intensive care unit..."

"Thank you," Esme said, taking a hold of me and sweeping up toward the stairs. We rushed up them, as opposed to waiting for the elevator. Human things... so slow! We had to relocate the elevator, to find the 3rd door to its right, but other than that it was... not cool. I looked in that door and I decided I didn't want to be here... but I rushed to Jacob's side, because he was still Jacob... I hoped.

He was in that dinky little hospital suits they make you wear... and tucked beneath the covers... his face was red-- he looked like he was in pain, agony, suffering beyond what anyone I had ever seen. I turned to the man who had just entered the room.

"Carlisle!" I cried.

"Shh..." he said. Is that all anyone is going to tell me? There were so many things going on in my brain... Why was my Jacob covered in cuts and bruises-- why--

"But-- Carlisle-- what? What?" My voice began soft, but I couldn't make it stay there. It rose, and then broke. I started softer again. "Carlisle, what happened to him?"

"He... " Carlisle paused. "He's been attacked."

**Aha! Success! If you have made it this far, surely you can do one more thing? Review! Yes, guys, I love reviews too… come on, we know you all like it when you get a review—lend a hand here! Thanks guys! Again, I hope you like the story!**

**~Fred**


	14. Lost and Found

**Okay guys. You might all hate this chapter and be really skeptical—I hope I don't lose you! Would it kill you guys if my facts weren't straight? I am totally relying on that it's a Fan**_**Fiction**_**. So… Here goes? This chapter happens before the other one… and then skips back. Double Chapter!**

On this note we ended:

_Rosalie: "What's happened?" _

_Carlisle: "He's… been attacked."_

**Chapter 14: Lost and Found**

Carlisle's POV

This was bad. This was about as bad as it could get, really. Well—it might have benefits, but not for this kid right now. When Jacob came in—I just don't know. He was really terrible, with his face bloodied, his whole body massacred. How in the world would I tell Rosalie? Especially as… he was attacked by a vampire.

I hadn't expected this. If this much damage had already been done, why would the vampire give up? Why wouldn't it finish him off? I was also worried that the amount of damage that had been done would kill him anyway… I kept wondering, and kept thinking, and it always came back to the same question. How would I tell Rose? It would break her heart, which I thought was getting more fragile by the second, with the baby coming, and Jacob not even knowing. So first I called Esme.

"Carlisle? What's up, dear?"

"It's Jacob…"

"At the hospital? Why?"

"He was attacked, love—I don't know which direction he's going right now… he was attacked, see—by a vampire, Esme. I just don't know—"

"You're kidding! Carlisle, Rosalie left! She's going to Alaska! Emmett wanted to go with her… I don't blame him, but—"

"No!"

"Yes, Carlisle… How bad is Jacob? Do we need to go get Rosalie?"

"I think it would be best. I really don't know which way he's going… I am a good doctor, you know, love—"

"Yes, yes, I know, you are superb—"

"Esme, but I don't have as a good a grip on the whole vampire thing… I am a vampire, and I have helped the others change—but Jacob is bad, really bad… I don't know how long I can keep him… or if he'll get better—the one thing I know is that if he gets better, he'll be a vampire. "

"Oh—Carlisle… I'm sorry…"

This was turning the wrong direction. I needed to speed her up.

"Esme!"

"Carlisle, yes, I—dear?"

"Get Rosalie! Now!" I knew my wife—she cared more for my hardships than Rosalie's—but I cared for all of us.

"Go! She needs to be here, I think," I said. I had decided what to do. "She probably won't want to come, though , so make Alice bring her back—I don't care, threaten her, tell her Jacob might die. It's just as well true…"

"Alright! Yes, Carlisle, I'll go get her… Who knows when the plane took off, though, might already be in Alaska for all we know… I'll get her, just for you, love."

_No, _I thought. _For Jacob._ But if it would get Esme moving, it would be good.

^_^ ^_^ ^_^

**And back to where we left off, guys… sorry, so confusing.**

Rosalie's POV

"By what?" I said, and rushed toward Jacob. He had bandages all over him, and I didn't want to know what was underneath. But I had to know—

"Rosalie…" I was impatient. But this couldn't be good if he thought he had to find an easy way to break it to me. My fears crept in… and one was confirmed.

"A vampire."

How could this have happened? I asked this to Carlisle, who shook his head.

"I—Rose," he said.

"Yes? How could it, Carlisle? The Volturi are in _Italy_, for gosh sakes! We are the only ones here!" I cried. The blood I had gained to grow my baby pumped through my veins—I could feel the anger surging through me to catch and destroy whatever creature would hurt an innocent soul. But then—how was it possible that it was a vampire? "Carlisle!"

"Rose—I don't know," he said. What good is a doctor who can't diagnose? My anger rose.

"Well—I—" I couldn't be angry at this man. He did so much—and it wasn't his fault he didn't know something that no one else knew either. "Carlisle," I said quietly. "Carlisle, do you know what will happen to Jacob?"

Carlisle paused before he answered.

"Jacob's heartbeat has been slowing ever since he's gotten here. I believe he is transforming, and when we take off those bandages, there will be beautiful scars. Scars cannot be beautiful, you think? Well, vampires are beautiful, and I don't think those scars will go away, even in vampire-hood. I saw him when he came in—it was frightful, even for me. Rosalie, did you really like Jacob that much?"

His last sentence swept over me. Yes—I loved this man lying before me. I don't think I deserved him—I ran away from him, didn't trust him. But I loved this man… I am carrying his child! Of course of love this man!

"Yes, Carlisle—but…"

"He will be with us forever, if he survives. I don't know whether the transformation will kill him or not—he was bad, as I've said before. The injuries may prove to be too much," Carlisle said. "You will be able to share his child with him, Rosalie."

This hit me like a clap of thunder.

"Carlisle! Really—I—can you do anything to help him?" I rushed to Carlisle's side and grasped his hand. "What can we do?"

"We can wait."

**Whew! This was a long one, and I considered making it two chapters, because it basically is. Guys, reviews! Will Jacob live or die? You guys have a choice in this, you know, if you give me a good reason why it would help the plot at all for him to die! ~Freddo**


	15. Stopped Clocks

Jacob's POV

The last thing before I gave into the pain was two more figures-- a large person-- who looked like he was putting up a rather good fight, for just a person... and a large, furry, and furious _thing_, that looked like an overly sized black-bear. My attacker turned to face them-- I could feel my blood all over my body, and I could see my blood on his face. His eyes were blood-red-- and he scared me. I should be stronger than this... but I was dreaming, after all-- vampires don't exist. And then I blacked out.

^_^

Even while I was blacked out, I was aware of the one thing-- the pain. Blinding pain. Red heat, burning through me-- I was sure it would kill me. I couldn't even wonder what it was that was causing it-- I was only trying to bear the pain. Except-- it was unbearable. If I hadn't blacked out, I would be writhing... I couldn't tell if I was-- but I could feel the pain. It was like-- burning your finger on the griddle while your mother was making pancakes-- except your entire body felt it. Then like pins and needles-- and then it was cold. Freezing cold-- and then normal, and I woke up.

^_^

"Do you think he looks like he's coming around?"

"His heartbeats gone down-- he could be dead."

"Yes, but couldn't he also...?"

"Rosalie, don't get your hopes up-- he's just stopped writhing... there's only one way to tell, Rose. We have to wait."

These voice floated above my head. I cracked open an eye, and there was my love. Rosalie. I snapped both eyes open, and then shut them quickly again. I don't think Rosalie saw me-- but I didn't care. I wasn't going back to the pain-- the lights blinded me. I cracked them open again. I opened my mouth to speak--

Nothing came out. I tried to move my arms, my legs, to show some sign of life. I finally decided I would have to bear the lights, throwing my eyes wide open. I tried to loosen up my tongue.

"Ro..." I mumbled feebly. This was pathetic. I was supposed to be strong... "Ros..." I mumbled again.

She started. Then she fell on me, all over me. "Jacob! Oh, my gosh, Jacob!" I had expected it to hurt when she landed on me, but it didn't. I felt strong, really-- as strong as I had in my life. Like I could run forever. The feeling got stronger, and I pushed myself up. I managed, finally, to find my voice.

"Rosalie, Rosalie, I'm here! Don't-- umph!" Rosalie began to kiss me. Good gosh... I had just woken up! Couldn't I have just a little time to recover? But then I wasn't complaining. I had woken up from hours and hours of pain, and my Rose was here. Life could go on-- details would come later.


	16. Burning Jealousy

**Alright, guys! This is the last chapter! I know, right? I can't believe it! Perhaps my second fic will be longer… I am going to start another Twilight fic after this… I am also working on a… not Harry Potter… but a fic based upon the world of J.K. Rowling! Check it out when it is posted! (which may or may not be soon… sorry! I **_**still**_** don't have a plot…)**

**Emmett's POV:  
**  
I glanced at Rosalie.

I had sat out in the hallway for the past hour.

I had watched his heart slow...

Why had I saved him? Ah, but he might yet die... But he had been innocent, and innocent lives should not end...

And stop.

He could only bring me misery. He took my Rose... and gave her what I could never give her... he was better than me... why?

I had watched Jacob awaken.

He was innocent, I told myself. Alas, he wasn't innocent. I could never have Rosalie back.

And their reunion...

I could have just let the werewolf save him... but then Carlisle would never see him... he would go to a doctor not capable of saving him...

It was time to leave.

I could go and sulk... I had forever, anyway, to go and sulk... But why would I? I could also go and be happy for my... now... sister. But how could I, when she had betrayed me! My anger for Rosalie rose in my heart-- that is how the young sapling in the backyard met its fate last night...

I looked at the sapling, now. It was too young...

How could I?

I needed another way...

The days have passed.

Rosalie told Jacob, of course about her-- I mean, their child. The house is filled with laughter... and kisses and happiness. Rose is unrecognizable.

More days passed...

I was sulking. But I didn't want to sulk!

I wanted Rosalie back...

So? I couldn't have her back, I knew!

But I could not keep sulking... I reviewed my options...

I could go to Tanya's coven.

But that would not help...

I could go to Italy. Why had I not thought of this before? If life now had no point-- I would go to Italy. It was decided. Rosalie would not stop me-- she is happy-- she hates me... The others would try to stop me... but they could not. I would go to Italy.

**'To Be Continued...'**

**Watch for a Sequel! Thanks guys, for reading!**


End file.
